csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дробовик
Дробовик - это оружие, рассчитанное на небольшие расстояния. Хотя дробовики и мощны в руках умелого игрока, их очень редко используют из-за небольшого урона на среднем расстоянии и магазина небольшой ёмкости. В ближнем бою дробовики способны убить 2 врагов в бронежилетах одним выстрелом. Описание Дробовики обычно используют боеприпасы 12 калибра. Наносят большой урон в ближнем бою. Из-за исопльзуемого калибра, дробовики обладают наихудшей проникающей способностью при стрельбе в бронежилет. Они практически бесполезны против врагов, находящихся на большом расстоянии из-за того, что их боеприпасы разлетаются в стороны с расстоянием; хотя некоторые дробовики лишены этого недостатки, т.к. стреляют картечью, к ним относятся Volcano и SKULL-11. Большинство отбрасывают зомби на большое расстояние. Все дробовики не работают под водой. Benelli M3= :Основная статья: Benelli M3. Benelli M3 наносит большой урон в бою на небольшом расстоянии, но его огневая мощь уменьшается с расстоянием. Каждый патрон будет разделяться на 20 дробинок, что упрощяет попадание в цель. Его отдача не изменится, даже если прыгать, что может быть полезным для некоторых людей, желающих стрелять в прыжке. |-| Benelli M4= :Основная статья: Benelli M4. Магазин вмещает 7 патронов. Стреляет очень быстро. Отдача и вес меньше, чем у Benelli M3, но урон заметно меньше. Существует также его красная версия. |-| USAS-12= :Основная статья: USAS-12. USAS-12 - это дробовик с магазином на 20 патронов, способный стрелять в автоматическом режиме. Наносит достаточный урон, однако очень тяжёлый. Существует также версия в камуфляжной раскраске. |-| KSG-12= :Основная статья: KSG-12. Помповый дробовик компоновки булл-пап, содержит 15 патронов и использует трубчатый двойной механизм, что позволяет носить больше патронов. Портативный дробовик благодаря уменьшенному размеру. Существует золотая версия. |-| UTS-15= :Основная статья: UTS-15. Помповый дробовик компоновки булл-пап, был разработан турецкой компанией UTAS как тактическое оружие. Содержит 15 патронов 12 калибра, и является очень мобильным благодаря малому весу. Есть золотая версия. Можно также улучшить. |-| SPAS-12= :Основная статья: SPAS-12. За основу был взят военный дробовик с 8 патронами, сконструированный в Италии для особых целей. Эта гражданская версия содержит только помповый режим. В ходе события можно улучшить на 2 другие версии. |-| Winchester M1887= :Основная статья: Winchester M1887. Winchester M1887 - это американский дробовик с обоймой на 8 патронов 12-го калибра. Благодаря принципу действия обладает высокой скорострельностью. M1887 способен далеко отбрасывать зомби в режимах зомби и режиме Побег зомби. Есть золотое издание и рождественское. |-| Двустволка= :Основная статья: Двуствольный дробовик. Двуствольный дробовик в игре - это обрез, из обоих стволов можно производить выстрелы как одновременно, так и по очереди. Обладает огромной огневой мощью на небольшом расстоянии. Отбрасывающая способность этого дробовика выше, чем у Winchester M1887, поэтому это лучшее оружие для отбрасывания зомби в режимах зомби и побеге зомби. Существует золотое издание. Можно улучшить до трёхствольного дробовика в ходе события. Quad Barrel= :Основная статья: Quad-barreled shotgun. Это оружие можно выбрать только если играть за Героя/Героиню. Это улучшенная версия двухстволки, стволов четыре, можно стрелять по одному патрону или выстрелить все сразу. Шок (навык Деймоса) не может выбить это оружие. |-| SKULL-11= :Основная статья: SKULL-11. Автоматический дробовик, модификация корейского Usas-12, разработанный для борьбы с зомби, содержит 28 особых патронов. Обладает огормной огневой мощью. Во втором режиме стрельбы особые стальные пули можно использовать на среднем расстоянии. Особые патроны разработаны на средства государства, они могут нанести смертельный урон зомби. |-| BALROG-XI= :Основная статья: BALROG-XI. Основанный на XM1014, BALROG-XI - это автоматический дробовик, разработанный лабораторией Aegis. Широко разрекламированная система зарядки Balrog генерирует взрывчатый заряд для каждого из 4 выстрелов, произведённых подряд. Максимум 7 зарядов. Взрывчатые заряды используются как альтернативный режим огня. |-| Volcano= :Основная статья: Volcano. Оружие с обоймой на 40 патронов 12 калибра, обладает большой скоростью стрельбы и исключает все недостатки обычного дробовика. Кроме того, обладает длинным стволом, что дает высокую точность. |-| Lightning SG-1= :Основная статья: Lightning SG-1. Оружейник создал этот дробовик вдохновившись конструкцией китайского зонта. Благодаря высокому темпу стрельбы это оружие позволяет получить превосходство над врагом. Когда владелец долго не двигатеся, зонт открывается. Но использовать в открытом состоянии его нельзя. Это просто для красоты. Огневая мощь этого оружия равна таковой у другого дробовика - Winchester M1887. |-| SPAS-12 Maverick= :Основная статья: SPAS-12. Этот дробовик содержит 20 патронов. Изготовлен неизвестным террористом, который переделал SPAS-12. Магазин сконструирован особым образом для того, чтобы вместить больше патронов. JANUS-11= :Основная статья: JANUS-11. JANUS-11 - это помповый дробовик, разработанный институтом Aegis. Основан на UTS-15, вмещает 15 патронов 12 калибра. После нескольких последовательых попаданий во врагов активируется система трансформации Janus, во время использования которой значительно возрастает урон и радиус действия. |-| Rail Cannon= :Основная статья: Rail Cannon. Дробовик с обоймой на 24 патрона, сделанных из прочного сплава. В альтернативном режиме стрельбы затрачивает несколько патронов сразу, но выстреливает на большое расстояние лазерным лучом, обладающим достаточной огневой мощью. |-| THANATOS-11= :Основная статья: THANATOS-11. Помповый дробовик, разработанный институтом Aegis на основе KSG-12 с магазином на 15 патронов 12 калибра. Оснащён Системой лезвий Thanatos, которая позволяет выпускать лезвия в направлении цели, предварительно зарядив их так, чтобы последние взорвались. Взрыв наносит урон и находящимся рядом врагам. |-| Fire Vulcan= :Основная статья: Fire Vulcan. Оружие с обоймой на 40 патронов 12 калибра, обладает большой скоростью стрельбы и исключает все недостатки обычного дробовика. Кроме того, обладает длинным стволом, что дает высокую точность. |-| MK3A1= :Основная статья: PJ MK3A1. Firstly built in 1984, PJ MK3A1 is an American bullpup automatic shotgun fed with 10 rounds of 12 gauge. It is deadly in close quarter combat due to its high rate of fire and high damage. There are only few versions were produced. |-| Brick Piece M777= :Основная статья: Brick Piece M777. Автоматический дробовик из особых блоков, оснащён магазином на 8 патронов, основан на XM1014. Во втором режиме превращается в гаубицу, нанося при этом больший урон. |-| QBS-09= :Основная статья: QBS-09. Дробовик, разработанный в 2005 году 208-ым Институтом оборонной промышленности КНР. Оснащён магазином на 5 патронов 12 калибра. Есть возможность стрелять во время перезарядки. VULCANUS-11= :Основная статья: VULCANUS-11. Это автоматический дробовик, разработанный институтом Aegis, основанный на дробовике SPAS-12. Оснащён магазином на 7 патронов 12 калибра. Наделён Системой частей Vulcanus, позволяющей выстрелить всеми заряженными патронами вертикально. |-| Batista= :Основная статья: Batista. Модифицированная двустволка с паровым механизмом, благодаря чему перезарядка занимает очень мало времени, а это, в свою очередь, повышает огневую мощь оружия. |-| CROW-11= This 20 rounds automatic shotgun is the remodeled version of USAS-12 with CROW Reload System that can speed up reloading when the user press R at the right time during reloading. |-| Flame Jackhammer= Flame Jackhammer, использует 15 патронов 12 калибра, компенсирует недостатки существующего оружия благодаря магазину повышенной вместимости и большему урону. |-| Боевой QBS-09= Дробовик с магазином на 5 патронов 12 калибра. |-| Battle Jackhammer= Дробовик с магазином на 10 патронов 12 калибра. Bouncer= Это помповый дробовик компоновки булл-пап с магазином на 25 патронов из упругого сплава. Специально разработанные патроны наносят урон цели и отскакивают. |-| TURBULENT-11= Это модифицированная версия дробовика USAS-12 с магазином на 20 патронов 12-го калибра. Оснащён системой двигателя TURBULENT, значительно повышающей скорострельность. |-| M3 Black Dragon= Это помповый дробовик с магазином на 8 патронов 12 калибра. Во втором режиме выпускает 2 золотых дракона, летящих вверх. Активируется после 8 успешных попаданий в цель. |-| Hunter Killer X-12= Дробовик с магазином на 30 патронов 12-го калибра, разработанный компанией Kronos для тестирования боеприпасов нового типа. Модуль Hunter-Killer позволяет вам использовать тактическое сканирование в автоматическом режиме, помечая зомби после того, как вы попадёте в них достаточное количество раз. |-| M3 Big Shark= Помповый дробовик с магазином на 8 особых патронов 12-го калибра. После 8 выстрелом вы можете выпустить акулу, производящую огромный взрыв. Порядок появления в игре #M3 #XM1014 #USAS-12 #M1887 #Double Barrel #Volcano #KSG-12 #Quad Barrel #Lightning SG-1 #SPAS-12 #SKULL-11 #UTS-15 #Triple Barrel #BALROG-XI #SPAS-12 Maverick #JANUS-11 #Rail Cannon #THANATOS-11 #Fire Vulcan #MK3A1 #Brick Piece M777 #QBS-09 #VULCANUS-11 #Batista #CROW-11 #Flame Jackhammer #Battle QBS-09 #BALROG-XI WC #Battle Jackhammer #Bouncer #TURBULENT-11 #M3 Black Dragon #Hunter Killer X-12 #M1887 Global Showcase #USAS-12 Trans-Gear #M1887 Elegant #Double Barrel Elegant #UTS-15 Splash #M3 Big Shark Сравнения Внешние ссылки *Shotgun в википедии. en:Shotgun Категория:Оружие